The Play of Kismet - Book 1 - Elysium
by xXTheTwilightNemesisXx
Summary: Circumstances crash and spiral, but destiny is inevitable. The monsters soon realize their shining utopias may not be where they were meant to stay.
1. The Three Proclamations (Arise)

_**I love the idea of Monster High being set in a ore mature light. Ideas swarmed for a more disturbing, fantastical world for these characters. The following chapters are a regurgitation of warped, parallel reality that exists in my head.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Also, the story takes place four years after the events in the webseries**_

**"**_**The duty of youth is to challenge corruption." -Kurt Cobain**_

* * *

**"Dream lofty dreams, and as you dream, so you shall become.**

** Your vision is the promise of what you shall one day be;**

** your ideal is the prophecy of what you shall at last unveil."  
**

**-James Allen**

* * *

**Prologue: The Three Proclamations **

* * *

_Arise_

He came to me in a dream. The sun shown over the horizon, and he came down the rays that touched down an idealistic, glistening earth. His green skin shown with a royal authority I still hadn't understood – but soon would, and it would become the root of my breath and blood, because he gave me the message my whole family had been awaiting, hoping for. His folded arms had opened – a sight only a chosen few would ever see – And he raised his staff which cast a shadow of the three sacred symbols over me. His voice bellowed in a quite chaos around the dream- like world. "A certain One has tasted your family blood and wishes to welcome you to the plain of Godhood." Not long after these words did that "One" appear like a mirage beside him. My eyes widened, but I could not think or speak my astonishment, as private utterances are disrespectful in the presence of a god. Our Sun god Ra came to form, and outstretched his hand. Mine had fit warmly and comfortabley in his giant hand. He spoke to me in a deep, rhythmic hush.

"My dear, as your place in the royal line as second born, your destiny was to come to a plain of Godhood." Soon after this the jackal-God Anubis formed. He spoke, "_Klio,"_I blushed at his use of my formal name. But in this plain my feelings had been amplified, and my whole body tingled. "I have come to my proclamation. As Lord of the Tomb you must pass me before you reach Godhood. I have become accustomed to the blood of your three internal sanctities, and you have holy destiny flowing in them, you have passed my test."

By this I knew what he meant, the three organs which will be entombed with me, my lungs, liver, and intestines intrigued _Anubis! (_I know this may seem gross to the normal imbecile but to us its a big deal okay). He then took his black hand and swiftly made it phase through my body, and encompassed my beating heart. "Your Soul beats majesty and worth in my hand, and my Judgement is true. _You _are true."

My amplified feeling had overcome my body and made me feel, regal. Wanted. I mean, of course I already am those things, but this time it had been proclaimed by a _God._ And an attractive one at that, but of course, that is something that shouldnt be thought, just immediately noticed and remembered in the back of your mind forever. My attention was then brought back to the great falcon-god.

"My dear, you shall take the throne on the ray of my Sun, as my Eye." "You are my new proclamation my child," bellowed Ptah. "Ra's decision is true with me, and so it shall be." "Now that you have passed the three gods proclamations, my dear, your family will be honored with a new goddess, as you take your seat with me in my Sun-plain. My dear, I _must _have you." My eyes glowed with his radiance until everything disappeared, and the world around me was replaced with the darkness of my closed eyes.

"I...a goddess" I breathed it all in, and the breath that I let out changed me, my body felt new. I was still so surprised, but honored and ready. I can do this. I will become a goddess and protect my royal line. I will- my happiness was cut short as I turned to see a perfectly chiselled man rocking a snoozing snake-hawk asleep next to me. My new breath quickly turned into a troubled sigh.

"Ohhh...oh dear..."


	2. The Two Princesses of Ramses

"**Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always."**

_**-Dante Alighieri **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Two Princesses of Ramses**

* * *

_Cleo_

My boyfriend stretched and bellowed as he awoke, making his perfect Greek features tense and move with a sexy ease.

"You're awake." I hissed, smiling at his contracting muscles.

"Mm, hey babe." His snake eyes opened and their green glow always caught me. They never had that bad affect on me, getting turned to stone and everything. Can't say the same for some servants I had appointed to him though.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course." I couldn't help but look down his chest and into his bedsheets.

"Happy to see me, as always."

"Im not the only one." His nest had hissed to life with the new morning.

"Oh and how are my little lovelies?" I stroked and doted on them as they naturally outstretched toward me. "Getting more attention than me, as always." I had a thing for snakes. Couldn't help it. I nearly gave my staff heart attacks when I transformed half of them into cobras. Deuce sat up on the bed and hungrily grabbed my jaw to pull me in for a kiss. _I don't want this to stop, oh please don't stop. _His strong hands slithered down my leg and up again. Butit had to. It all did. _But not just yet..._ His nest hissed and he bit up and down my neck, sending a sharp chill through my spine.

I knew I had to think of a way to tell him about my celestial message, but all I could think was _more,more._ His kisses made their way down my stomach and back up, almost cautiously. _DO. NOT. STOP. _His nest hissed on command again and he buried his head in my center. _Oh yes! Worship me! _This charm thing had its advantages, I had a sexy boyfriend who didn't mind being controlled when I wanted it. And I always needed it. _I'll think of a way to tell him. I'll be hearing about it all day. But...I need this first. No. Yes. I need this first._

_Nefera_

_So the day has finally come..._ I kept my eyes shut as I remembered my celestial dream, the dream that my family has awaited since the birth of the brat-spawn. I breathed angrily, as I intended, trying to settle myself. The mother-God Isis and pharaoh-God Horus had come to me to affirm my destiny. My destiny as the new pharaoh. Until I have a son that is...

That was my whole point. As first born I was to continue the royal line and keep order in Egypt until I did so. _I'm just a carrier, a cow! A...a damned milk maid! _I knew I shouldn't be thinking these things, and dear Isis forgive me, but in all reality...that was me. But no matter my opinion, I will still be seen with the utmost majesty and honor, most beloved by my people, most-well...not _most._ This time I'll come second to that bratty little she-demon, pharaoh or not, because if I had this message, she surely got hers too. The message that she will soon accompany Ra on his Sun-disk, and watch over my future sons. Most beloved, and most honored.

First-born should mean _he who will receive all graces and gifts, _but all it really means is _he who will sit with intolerable diplomats and less than glamorous political meetings. _I breathed again as I tried to let myself settle. I walked over to my golden vanity and stared into the glass framed with turquoise scarabs. My scarab pet Azura materialized on the vanity, and sun rays soon entered through the windows, coating my room. I was still somewhat appeased though, it was still a great honor. I will still go down in the 'glyphs as a beautiful, strong, and above all _attractive_ female pharaoh.I had that at least.

"LAYLA!" The morning servant had rushed to my side and greeted me with a quick bow. A skill she soon learned. My whip markings can prove that. But, I still cant help but regret my handy work every time I see it. Right across her supple breasts, the long pink scars were losing presence with time, but we _both_ knew they were still there. That's all that mattered.

"Yes, good morning my queen." I rolled my eyes at the word. She knew I would become queen. Of course she knew. One of the biggest reasons she became my main servant was her telepathic abilities to my mind. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Congratulations."

"Ugh, yes Layla thank you," I snapped my fingers at her and she began our morning routine. "but I'm a little less than ecstatic." I sighed. She untangled my turquoise hair with a gold comb, and called a fully clothed servant to supply hair products.

"Oh, why my queen? Certainly you can't maintain that attitude forever." Only Layla could get away with speaking to me like that, she knew how I felt about all this anyway.

"Oh, my dear friend of course I'm happy, because I will still get Fathers' approval, and once I get him off the throne, I can finally get him out of my way and make room for me." Layla twisted up her lips in a knowing smirk. "My dear queen, such swirling emotions in you." I twisted up in annoyance at her newly appointed servant girl, who fumbled with products and combs.

"I am merely preparing myself for the role of new pharaoh. All the adoration and pressure to keep appearances. It can be such a heavy burden," I placed my hand on my chest and looked regally into my vanity mirror.

"But if one must, well it's much better off being me." Layla began but only to be cut off by her servant girl spilling facial creams. She yelled at her in our native tongue but I held her back.

"Save your strength my friend." I sneered at the shivering servant, who just stared at me in fear. Her quivering made me lick my lips as I ascended from my vanity chair. "Disrespectful little RAT!" Her once flawless face received the edges of my blue nails, she fell to her knees with blood oozing from the fresh gashes. She cried out in pain, which only made me want more. _More, mor_e! "Don't ever act so foolishly in front of your owners again, you forgotten bastard!" I pushed her to the ground and straddled her against it. _Oh yes, more! Teach this little servant bitch!_ "And are you blind, little girl?! You know your uniform!" I tore at the top of her white linen dress as she scrambled against my hands. Her screams filled my room and sang to my ears. I let my hand lightly caress her left breast, and I gave her another small slash and reached down to scoop the sweet blood in my tongue.

"Now go. Little rat. Get the fuck out of my sight." Layla grabbed her and yelled her away. "To think I saved you! Bastard of a common whore! Such indecency in front of your princess!" Her voice faded off as she looked for another servant. I looked back at my vanity mirror and sucked the red liquid from my fingers. _Hmm. Blood red looks so good on Nile blue..._

* * *

_Whew._ Deuce rolled over and groaned on his back. I sat up to stretch and called my servants over.

"Well I know I'm gonna be sore later."

"Tch. What else did you expect babe. I really went for it, almost like I had an extra..._push_." I sneered. I dont usually use my charm much, except for a body like his. But can you blame me? These Greeks are hung like _gods._ Turning over on my stomach, I layed out and rested my chin on my folded arms. Several of my servants came with oils and fans for my morning massage.

"Mmmm you can't be mad, love." He grabbed his pants and shrugged them up his toned legs.

"I guess I can't be. But babe I have to go back home today, remember? I'm already running late."

"Oh you have some time to spare my darling, wait for me." Since Medusa had assumed a position as queen in a lower part of Greece, Deuce had to report back a little more often than usual. She had provinces in Africa which she gave Deuce control over, readying him for his duty as a king. He took his duty perfectly, I had to be honest. With more sex appeal than any prince my father tried shoving me off to marry.

"Fine, I'm goin' for a bath." His snakes hissed as he walked to my private bath house. My servant girl mixed the oils in her hands and started at my lower thighs. Well she wasnt really a girl, I know I've had her for a long time but for my ka, I just couldn't remember her name. Her firm hands slid over my buttocks and she squeezed and pulled with the hot oils. _Mmmmmm, yeah thats wear I need it most. _Another servant started at my back as the first took care of my legs. That's when my eyes shot open. I knew I couldnt keep this up with Deuce. I had to find some way to get this through to him. Don't misunderstand, I love him. I do, but this was the call of a _god._ Girls dream of destinies like this. A select few had denied godly advances before, but _I _wasn't going to. This is like, the chance of a lifetime! Nobody in their right minds would deny this chance anymore. I knew his mother wouldn't be pleased, but as a non-human entity herself she'd understand my reasoning. I hoped.

The servants wiped the oils and I turned onto my back for a second massage. One started at my legs and moved her fingers up to my sore center and began to massage with a little more care. Her fingers slipped in a little easier, no thanks to my boyfriend. _Ugh._ NO matter how many times I provoked him, I still didn't like to _feel _like a slut. She circled and massaged my center, sliding fingers in as she went. _Mmm I bet you enjoy this don't you? Slave? An innocent massage, but you still lust for me don't you? _I smirked at her._ Oh, what you must be thinking. 'I get to finger the princess! I get to feel her sex. She just thinks its another massage, she knows no better. I get to feel my servant fingers be coated with her royal juices!" Bow down to your princess, slave, serve me! _I knew these massages were simply routine, but I just couldn't help myself. She started at my stomach with more oils and I pulled my other servant girl to my chest, I preferred my nipples massaged with tongues, they're much softer than fingers. _Ahh, the life of royalty. _And to think, this was only going to get better as a god.

* * *

Layla and I started down the halls to the throne room with my several servants trailing behind, no doubt Father is dying to bellow and dote on his two princesses. If I got my message, he got his too. He was visited by Ptah and Anubis, and told that his second born has been chosen as new consort for Ra, and they should've discussed festivals and funeral arrangements for her ka to be united with him. _The only short relief I'll be getting out of this is, to get her little fairytale ending, she'll have to be dead. _I let my frustration settle as I walked, only to run into the brat-spawn and her Greek slave boy.

"Oh, morning! Feeling a little sore, slut?" Her face twisted into a look of hatred, as her slave boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck, turning away from the scene. He grabbed the brat's hand and walked them out. I followed her glare with a sneer. I knew her attention wasn't toward my comment, but toward my half naked servants.

Since the Greek boy came around she changed her servants' uniforms to a full linen dress. He'd even done the same for her back home. _How cute. Hmph. Well that wont last too long. _Soon he'll be screwing every servant he can coil around just to relieve his heartbreak. I knew she hated it, and it only fueled my pride more. No matter her destiny, I'll make sure she knows her place, and it's right behind me.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Father was growing restless. I leaned against the arm of his sphinx throne impatiently. _I just saw the little brat, where the fuck could she be? _Just as my thought ended did a shuffling sound come from the East hall, she patted at her hair and straightened her tan and black dress. _Wow, can't even go five minutes huh? _

"Ahh, here you are my child. Send them in!" Father's fennek-headed servants opened the giant gold doors leading to the main hall. Priests, diplomats and all residents of the house were present, gold torches lined the walls. My servants guided me to my seat next to Father. Their nudity didn't affect him, at his age his drive for such things had vanished. And this message came at the right time then, his body is ready for his final mummification.

Azura crawled onto my open palm on the arm rest and I rested my head on my wrist, trying to keep my patience intact for this worthless gathering.

"Now, my subjects. I have been bestowed with wonderful news. Our graced land will know a new pharaoh, and a new goddess! Ptah had come to me last night, and fortold of the futures of my precious kin! Your princess Cleo will soon be a goddess with Ra!"

A hefty bellow of "ho!" came from the body of guests in celebration. "And your princess Nefera will become ruler!" Another bellow escaped them as they got on their knees and bowed head and arm toward the royal family. "Now, as you know, several festivals are soon to come." _Hmph, several... In this case, Ra knows 'several' should mean 'a thousand...' _"Feasts and celebrations will be held soon, and your offerings to the royal house are much appreciated." _More like expected, but they all already knew that... _

"Palace priests will go out and rally the public for this announcement after this gathering. My advisors will come with me. Now, my children, stand over your subjects. Everyone, gaze upon the future of godhood, blessed before you! Nefera De Nile, sacred Queen! And Cleo De Nile, the new Eye of RA!"

Istinctively, my brat sister and I arose and walked to stand in front of Father's throne, heavy sound waves of cheering travelling the palace. Her pet snake coiled around her right arm, she lifted her head slightly over them and put one hand on her hip, the other bent up with her hand pointed to her left, in a perfect pose.

"Enjoy it while you can brat, they'll all be gazing upon MY crown soon enough." My whisper made it's way to her ears.

"Speak with a wild tongue while _you _can sister," she replied. "for it will be _me_ they _worship _in their homes. "

* * *

**_QuickNote: Ancient Egyptians had many festivals for upcoming pharaohs in their "year of coronation" and when I say many- I mean a shit ton. Spanning a year or longer._**

**_I took a while to update this, mostly from proud procrastination and writers block :O! Yep. Well let me know what you think, I love feedback_**

**_Thanks a bunch_**


	3. Vale of Tears

**"Why do you ask 'what?'" "When the more delicious question is 'when?'"**

**-Robert and Rosalind Lutece**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vale of Tears

* * *

_Cleo_

_Finally! _After several congratulations from more-than-several palace priests and advisors, I was finally able to go relax for the night. _I know this news is beyond exciting, but these meetings absolutely kill me._ My snake Hissette remained coiled around my arm, and closed her reptilian eyes in an equal exhaustion.

"I know, my dear, I feel ten times worse." I pet her and went to the front of the conference room talk to Father.

"Alright Father, well, I'm going to retire for the night. I'm exhausted!" I kissed his temple and he bid me a good night. At the same time I noticed Nefera glaring at me from the other side of the long table, her beetle Azura hopping onto her shoulder. She was already getting caught up in official matters by the onslaught of palace advisors, but she crudely barked at them to leave her.

_Hmm, let's see how long you last, sister. _

I walked out into the East hallway as a few of my servants trailed behind. The days to come would be full of schedules and plans, but right now all I could think of was some good old fashioned pampering and relaxation. Both things, among almost everything else I wanted, I knew I would get easily. "You!" I snapped at a girl at my side. "Get a hot bath ready, light some candles and burn some insence!" She quickly bowed and did my bidding with no hesitation. Ahh yes, the night was mine to do what a god-like being such as myself should be doing -absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Now all of you, leave me be!"

They scurried off into different directions as I sunk into my bath slowly, savoring the hot water that soothed my mocha skin._This is the life I deserve!_ Not even a moment after I sunk fully in the water did my thoughts wander to my gorgon boyfriend. I grabbed at my iCoffin and stared at the lock screen.

I sighed. I couldn't avoid this forever. He had to know, and news travels fast, if I didn't get to him before anyone else did, things could be way worse than they needed to be. I rubbed my temple furiously, trying to calm myself. I just wanted him to find out and then get over it, unfortunately some things just don't work like that, no matter how badly I want them to. My thumbs danced over the screen as I tried to gather a sentence together, but images of the great falcon-god shot through my mind. I unkowingly started biting the corner of my lip at the thought of him.

_All that fame, all that glory -and all those abs. _I imagined his body, I imagined my sun-crown glowing bright in the sky, with one arm coiled around my soon-to-be immortal husbands', my subjects bowing so low their faces hit the fucking dirt. Being served and praised by servants the god's palace, being worshipped by all in Egypt. I nearly dropped the device from hyperventilating at such a euphoric thought.

But just then I nearly jumped out of my bandages as my iCoffin rang loudly in my palms. After juggling the phone in a life or death match above the bath water, I finally grabbed hold of it and looked at the screen. It was a text from Deuce.

_-Hey princess, how you doin'? I had a long fuckin day, you wouldn't believe the natives I had to deal with today... I'm so dead._

Well that made two of us. Diplomats are no less irritating than natives of a captured land.

-_Hey hotness. I know what you mean, but now you understand what its like to hold high status. Its frustrating at times."_

He replied with a fang-toothed smile emoticon and asked me what I was up to.

All of a sudden my head screamed with a searing pain. I grabbed my forehead, trying to ease the stress, but it was no use. I sunk faster in the water and opened my eyes to find the surface crashing over me as an invisible force pulled me under. The dark blues shifted as I heard a ghostly whisper suffocate me

I...wasnt prepared for the low, haunted voice that struck me straight in the nerves.

"There is _always _such a thing as a false dream. A snake in the grass. The sweet sent of the flower doesnt hide its thorns, but lures one to be pricked. " I screamed as I saw the visions of bodies floating all around me. Lifeless, broken. Dark pits of eyes looking straight into me...

The sound that came through finally let me go and I could feel cool air above my fingertips. I flailed and coughed as I crawled out of the in-ground tub. _What -What the fuck?! _I searched the room for any signs of an intruder, but was only greeted with its emptiness. The voice lingered in my head It sounded... unearthly. Crazed and disturbing. The inferrance I came up with made me feel like he..._wanted _to keep me scared. Obedient. Broken. Like...He _wanted_ me to feel beneath him. I didn't know why... but the sound of that voice felt...violating. I coughed and choked as I shook on the cold hard floor. _Who...what force alive would make me want to see such a thing?!_

* * *

_Three days later_

Deuce layed out on my bed with his hands tucked a little too calmly under his head. "Well, did you slip and fall in or something?"

"Ugh, no! Even if I did I _know _how to swim, Deuce. It was like some-_thing_ was pulling me under!"

"Anyone out to get you?" His nest spurted a violent his, his face turning more serious.

"Cleo, just tell me who, and I'll-!"

"No, no theres nobody." I reassured. I felt for him, just coming to power and already he had three threats on his life in two weeks. He sighed and readjusted his shades.

"Just try to keep your eyes open for a while alright?" There was a knock at the door.

"Princess, the pharaoh is awaiting you." I sighed my frustration and opened my door to the jackal headed assistant.

"Good morning Anuk. I will be there shortly.

"Yes my princess, I'll inform him immediately." I sneered at the old friend.

"Ohh come here Anuk!" I pulled him from his shoulders into a tight hug, slightly disheveling his royal blue robes.

"And a good morning to you my girl." He said with an unexpecting chuckle. He had been Fathers personal advisor and aid for centuries now, and the familiar feeling of his caring hugs calmed some of my worst nerves.

I started hugging him tighter and tighter, since I knew hed grow nervous.

"Uhh, heh, Cleo-" And that made me smile so much more.

"Anuk you can be so timid!"

"Well, in my defense you should not attack an old man in such a way, I may not look it, but I'm not getting any younger you know!" he said as he patted the front of his robes back into place. Deuce sneered and got off the bed to come pat his shoulder.

"Anuk, my man. How are you?"

"Well, I'm quite fine young gorgon. And yourself? I understand you've acquired some new colonies. I have to admit it hasnt been the same without you here at the palace as often." "Eh, not all its cracked up to be but its got its perks." Deuce confessed, secretly warmed by Anuk's sentiment.

That's what I loved about Anuk, he was always so genuine, his heart right on his sleeve. "Well princess, the sun is shining so brightly, what are your plans for the day?"

"Father thought it a good idea for us to go into town today. Visit our loyal citizens. _The prosperity of his people is a pharaoh's righteous path to glory." _the jackal and I said in unison, both remembering Father's favorite line. Just then Deuce's iCoffin sounded through his black pants, making all of our heads jerk at the sound.

"Hello? -Oh for fuck's sake"

I giggled as he tore his phone away from his ear, I bellow of angry Greek shrieking from it.

"Mom, damn! -What? A revolt? In the colonies?!" this was followed by more angry shrieking in his native language.

"I know I do! And I will -fuck alright! I'm on my way."

"I'd know that voice anywhere Deuce, go on before she has _your _head." A chuckle escape the blue cloaked jackal

"Cute, Cleo." he planted a kiss on my royal blue painted lips and patted Anuk one more time as his phone started to ring again, the angry Greek flowing out and down the hall as he walked. Anuk looked and waited until he was out of earshot before turning to me.

"My girl, he does not know, does he?" "No, dear. And I want to keep it that way... " "But, for how long?" he asked calmly, but with a hint of apprehension. "I dont know yet. Maybe until I can't anymore."

* * *

The city was bustling with activity. All the familiar sounds, foods and faces swarming like bees. I closed my eyes and basked in the ray of sun that showed through the curtains of the litter. The warm rays calming my mind, dispelling lingering thoughts of a few nights before. Father's great voice cut my focus.

"Ah, it is good to see the hard working members of the kingdom, not burning a single ray of Ra's daylight."

"Oh please, Father," started Nefera. The sound of her voice just signaling her defiance against the ancient mummy.

"They are all smiles of emptiness. Everyday you can see them '_happily' _working away. But whispers travel fast-"

"Now listen here girl, you will show some respect. This will all be yours in just a short time. You may voice your oppositions then. But you will mind your tongue while you are still in my presence!"

I couldnt help but laugh just a little. How will Nefera ever be true queen of a land she has always questioned since I could remember? Maybe even before by Father's tone of voice? We came to a stop in the town square and were lowered on the street. Now you will come with me, smart mouth. Familiarize yourself with your loyal subjects!" He stepped out, giving us a second of alone time. I couldnt help but chuckle again. "What, you little brat?!" she hissed. I kept my nose up, "Keep that up and I might just have to take your title from you. Egypt could use another God-Queen. Since Cleopatra. Maybe once you learn to dignify yourself a little more, you can be like Aunt Nefertiti. Almost as famous, but always beneath her." She growled and slammed her shoe outside the litter. "Maybe." I sneered.

I stepped out, my red cloak fluttering in the light breeze as I took in all the sounds of the market.

"Lapiz lazuli! New shipments just in!"

"The finest cloth in all of Egypt!"

"Perfumes are the perfect accessory! Come buy a bottle for a reasonable price!"

I instinctively navigated to the sparkling bottles as if a siren's call were beckoning me.

"Hello princess! It is such a treat having you here today."

"I love your new shipments Ata! They are simpley divine!"

"Glad to hear princess!" Ata's twin Atsu commented, setting down another shipment. \

"Find your essence here!" And why wouldnt I splurge? I was to be a goddess after all.

* * *

_Nefera_

_I cant wait until that little slut is out of my way! Where the hell did she get off speaking to me like that?! And Father is no better. If you ask me, men should know when their time is drawing near, and take it like dogs and find somewhere to perish quietly._ This thought registered a gasp from Layla. I didnt care.

Centuries old and still being treated like a child. Though I guess father is no regular man. Layla held several of our shopping bags but gave a heftier load to her assisstant. I never wanted Layla working _too _hard. Items in a jewelry district caught her eye, and I motioned for her to stay and shop some more while I ventured forward.

I reached the last of the market isles before noticing the whisper of the sands blowing in front of me. Calling to me. Something was off about them. Usual tales of old where replaced by curious whispers. Something -"Would you care for a peach, my princess? Best in the land! Free of charge, of course." My thoughts were cut by an overly-cheesey fake smile of a sale girl. "Ugh! Out of my sight girl!" She turned and headed the opposite direction, my eyes uncontrollably scanning her slender body. _Nice ass. _She would make a fine morsel, a fine one indeed. I motioned for a fennek headed servant to take her to the palace.

Needless to say for what by this point. He grabbed her arm in a familiar grasp and pulled her to one of the litters. Finally alone, I followed the mini sandstorm in front of me, out into a vast sea of sand that shifted with the coming winds. I walked farther and farther until I couldnt see the market -or anything- in the distance. Whispers encircled me, they becaome louder and louder assands swirled around me. My head began to pound as if one hundred fists were using my brain as a punching bag. I sank to the soft bed of gold dust as the pain grew stronger.

I pressed my eyes tighter together as my head filled will different sounds, darkness cloaking the once bright sun. I looked down under me as the once golden grains were replaced with..._what was that? Ash? A horrid stench clung to the air. The blue skies now red as Mars and bodies lying lifeless among the white sea of ash. The once yellow sun that beamed with health was now a deep pink color bruised with reds and purples. The voices grew louder and louder. There is always such a thing as a false dream-dream. False pretences plague this world. Rise to your destiny. Rise-Rise-RISE!" _

"Princess! There! She's there!"Layla's voice grew louder as she ran, accompanied by servants and Father. "What in the name of Ra got into you girl?!" He bellowed. "Venturing off like this. Worry less about the unforgiving desert and more about where your subjects actually _are_!" _Wha...what? _

The vision and voices suddenly stopped. Holding my head while being attended by my most trusted friend, I started to black out. I tried holding on till we got back to the palace. But that proved useless, the pressure in my head knocking me out clean.

* * *

**_And there is chapter 3. Hopefully by now you see the "sick" nature in the two girls that lurks in all of us, just shows in them more._**

**_A bit long I know :x This took alot of time to write. I was constantly going back and forth with topics in my head, as I think of random events before plotlines. Ah well_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, much love._**

**_QuickFact: Most of Cleo's servants are mummy girls who were buried with her Father, Ramses, during his first mummification. (Very few pharaohs actually did this) -but in my sick imagination this was something all pharaohs did, so there ^-^ Nefera, as so nicely shown, prefers recruiting her own._**


	4. Arks From Another Time

_"What a man has made himself he will be; _

_his state is the result of his past life, _

_and his heaven or hell is in himself."_

_-Catherine Crowe_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arks From Another Time**

" My princess...we need to talk about this." Layla was sitting on a small white and gold sofa at the other end of my room, waiting for me to come to.

"Talk about what?" I said, annoyed. "Dont you already know?" She stared straight at me, her head tilting a little in defeat.

"Well?"

"My princess, I fear that you must have some kind of sickness, for I could not find you until you were on the ground. I tried but... there was so much screaming in my head. It blocked you out."  
Flashbacks of the dying sun and ashey valleys came back. But the most perplexing thing was that Layla hadnt been able to see into my mind. This has never happened, as many times over the years as I wished for her to stay out of my damned thoughts, why did it happen at all? _False pretences plague this world... _ My thoughts trailed with me as I walked to my window.  
The lights of Luxor were many, and bright, frightening away the stars that lay on Goddess Nut above. They ranged from gold-yellows shining against monuments of the palace to the scattered street lights of the city below. Even more lights shining from the Valley of the Kings and the Valley of the Queens just beyond the river. I always revered the city for its beauty...but its mask was too great to hide. Father doesnt seem to notice...Either he doesnt notice, or pretends not to, but I always wondered if the people's whispers might one day converge into something...more. I turned to see Layla looking at me with worried eyes as she sat at the corner of my bed. Her black bangs framed her violet-hazel eyes perfectly, but they couldnt alter the dueling thoughts showing through them.

"Layla, please. Don't make your misery so obvious. I'd like nothing more right now than to just forget the ordeal, and you wearing your weakness in my presence keeps me from that."

"Y-yes, my princess. Of course." My gaze swept back to the bright lights outside the palace, promptly making their way to the Valley of the Queens. _Hmph._

"Remember old friend, the eyes of the outside world crave beauty, structure, grace. And as soon as you decieve them of that, they will never look at you the same. You must remain as stoic as a sarcophagi, and as structured as the pyramids." My brows twitched with a bitter sadness as I stared at the valley beyond, my faltering eyes slowly betraying the words that flowed out of my mouth, words I spit with an all too personal conviction.

"Layla," she stood a little straighter and turned to me. "You know what I need. Get the new one ready for tonight." She walked off without hesitation. The valley lights caught me in a bitter attraction. "Why do I grow so hateful at these words? YOUR words? That deceit that is so great, mother, that I hope you are rotting in the teeth of the jackals that wander to your grave..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGGGHHHHHHHH"

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

I stepped down the marble stairs hidden ina back corner of my room. The girls' screams filling the air, her fear like a scent settling on my skin. My turquoise cloak was tied too loosely around my neck, and soon slipped off as I reached the wide marble room. The girl was hanging from her hands and feet just above an inground tub underneath her. Layla gathered up the discarded cloak and stood at the narrow doorway.

"Your highness, would you like to begin?" I turned to her and sneered my confirmation. She slid the lapis lazuli key out of a hidden pocket in my cloak and unlocked a a large, glass cabinet. The metal of knives glinted and shown with an equal lust. I sauntered over to it, and ran my finger down a long scythe hung near the end of the cabinet.

"That one was always your favorite." Layla bowed and made her way back up the marble steps.

"NNNNNNNNNGGHH!"

"Dear girl, screaming wont help you here! Now bring yourself to me. I want to look into your eyes." I walked to the other side of the room and spun a large wheel that lowered her chains on a pulley. Her skin swam and jiggled as the unsteady iron contraption knocked her around. I grabbed the scythe and ran it down her stomach. _She's a lucky catch indeed._

"NNNNNNNNMMMMMM!"

"Now, why do you cry? Dont you know what youre doing for me?" I cut smoothly along her stomach with a perfected precision, earning her helpless screams as my reward. The blood splashed my face and cascaded down my chest. It was like ecstacy on my lips. _You taste like rosewater, girl._

"Ahh yes, you will make a fine one...You may just be the best yet girl. Well, maybe after that dreadful ginger werecat. I couldnt _wait_ to cut _her_ open. Who was she? To tease me with her slender feline temptation?! I couldnt STAND the sick want in inside for her. But anyway, you are the star in this show, arent you?" Her pink irises were being surrounded by bright red veins as she stared me down. She had long black hair with random gold flower clips scattered through it. I layed out on the tub floor and weilded the scythe with a deadly slice to her carotid.

_Yes!_

The waterfall of rich red nectar blanketed me. I could feel my skin grow hot underneath the splashes, harvesting the rejuvinating cells. Her body shook violently for a couple seconds as it emptied out over me. "Mmmm, beauty is such hard work... but you make it easier for me, my girl!"

* * *

"I have to say, Nefera's little stunt at the market today was pretty amusing Father. Are you sure she's fit for the job?"

"For that Cleo, I have no explanation. But no matter what, she has to shake this immaturity and rise to her throne. I will not have my line ruined by a...a defect!"  
_All these years of making me feel like a defect. Ahhh karma can be so sweet!  
_"Hmph, are you sure there is no one else who can take her place? A long lost brother of ours maybe? Or-"

"Cleo! If it were not meant to be, the gods would not have declared it so. Do not question our bloodline. _Ever. _We have ruled for centuries, and none but OUR blood will continue to._" _

"Y-yes Father..." He was a great pharaoh, a great man, but sometimes he could be so..._impulsive. _

"Cleo, I have a question for you, my second born."  
As I was sitting in my throne, he came and sat on his giant Sphinx one, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"Of course, this is what we all wanted. I began to worry about you and Nefera. But Nefera's destiny was set from the beginning. You, well, are you happy Cleo? Have I made you happy? Is this really what you want?"

All I could do was stare up at him. I was caught completely off gaurd by his questions. My dream visions, Deuce, and my future godhood flashed in my mind.

"Of course Daddy! I couldnt ask for a better father, or a better future. I mean, I will be the rays of sun that shine on the kingdom. And Nefera..."  
I let my words trail off. She had always made me feel small, inferior. Broken. I could never find my way out of her shadow. But as much as I despised her attitude and sometimes her presence, I had to admit, she knew the kingdom well. She loved our home city, and the people in it. Which made her episode in the market all the more puzzling.

"Well, if you truly believe in her Daddy, I'm sure she'll do just fine."

He breathed in deep and let out a large hollow sigh. His breath rumbled and bellowed with age. His time was coming soon. When Nefera is coronated, his final funerary preparations will be made. We were lucky enough to be able to rule again after being entombed for more than hundreds of years and then spending time away in America. Now though, he was going to be put to rest for good. After being put to rest the first time, though, and then reanimating, life came with limitations. We _must _wear sacred burial wrappings, the only things holding in our souls to our bodies. If we take them off, we will disintigrate into dust. This was the prime reason for looting, the greed for all the fortune a single pharaoh had acquired after so long. I dont know how Im gonna deal with my father's final death, but I suppose as a goddess, I'll understand.

"I can only hope, young one, that when you are resting on the sunrays of Ra, that you...remember who you are, be just, and fair."

"I will never forget Daddy. You are a great king, and I'll see to it your afterlife reflects that!" He chuckled with amusement and brushed my hair with his large hand.

"Do what you wish my love. You were chosen for a reason. I just have to believe that wherever I go, it is not too far for your rays to touch."  
He sounded oddly sad. I wanted to protect him, some childish whimsy erupting within me. But I pushed it down. He knew what he was talking about. I need not worry about it. He carried a sorrowful wisdom from a whole other time in his kingship.  
The silence of the throne room getting to me, I bid him goodnight and headed toward my room. I slowed and turned my head back just enough to see him slumped slightly over, as if silently giving thanks to all that he had, and bidding it all farewell for the final time.

* * *

I licked the remainder of the precious liquid off my hands and fingers, taking one last look at my latest victim's naked body. She was a lucky one. An ample bosom, small waste, light freckles scattered around her lower back and hips, thos wide hips.

_Wait a minute._

What was that? It looked like...a _tattoo_ just at the top of her thigh. It looked like colorful wings sprouting from a an ankh in the middle of a circle, the ends of each slightly jutted out from it. Three lapis lazuli jewels were placed around the circle in the form of a triangle.  
In our beliefs it was decreed indecent for women who werent oracles to get tattoos, and she certainly wasnt one. _I would definitely be aware of that. The punishment for killing an oracle was NOT worth the delight. _

"Well, maybe I was wrong about you girl. What were you? A saleswoman by day and common whore by night?" I stared at the the ink one last time, before leaving her body for jackal servants to take care of. "Put her in a sarcophagus. Take care for her body, I dont want any further damaged." The six jackal headed men nodded simultaneously and began removing her from the contraption.

_Just what trouble were you in, girl?"_


End file.
